Imperial Chawallian Empire
Chawosauria + Chawosauria- As part of the [[Chawosauria|'Chawosaurian Empire']], the Imperial Chawallian Empire (commonly known as Chawallia) was an era when Chawosauria was at its greatest Imperial Extend of the time during the Monarchy of Timothy Max Roosevelt, lasted from 1975 to 2011. Chawallia outside the empire was widely referred to as Chawosauria and was the most feared nation in the Sragonian Realm. The Empire was ruled by Communists and under a Communist Emperor, the empire was known for their Persecution of Christians outside the empire. The Soviet Union of Chawosauria relied on the Soviet Model. Political Ideology Marxism-Leninism Marxism–Leninism is the political ideology adopted by the Communist Party of the Soviet Union and the Comintern,1 which its proponents consider to be based on Marxism and Leninism. The term was suggested by Joseph Stalin2 and it gained wide circulation in the Soviet Union after Stalin's 1938 History of the VKP(b). A Brief Course,3 which became an official standard textbook. The goal of Marxism–Leninism, according to its proponents, is the development of a state into what it considers a socialist state through the leadership of a revolutionary vanguard composed of professional revolutionaries, an organic part of the working class who come to socialist consciousness as a result of the dialectic of class struggle.[dubious – discuss] The socialist state, which according to Marxism–Leninism represents a "dictatorship of the proletariat", is primarily or exclusively governed by the party of the revolutionary vanguard through the process of democratic centralism, which Vladimir Lenin described as "diversity in discussion, unity in action."4 Through this policy, the communist party (or equivalent) is the supreme political institution of the state and primary force of societal organisation. Marxism–Leninism professes its final goal as the development of socialism into the full realisation of communism, a classless social system with common ownership of the means of production and with full social equality of all members of society. To achieve this goal, the communist party mainly focuses on the intensive development in industry, science and technology, which lay the basis for continual growth of the productive forces and therein increases the flow of material wealth.5 All land and natural resources are publicly owned and managed, with varying forms of public ownership of social institutions.6 Other types of communists such as Raya Dunayevskaya and Amadeo Bordiga have been critical of Marxism–Leninism. They argue that Marxist–Leninist states did not establish socialism, but rather state capitalism.7 They trace this argument back to the founders of Marxism's own comments about state ownership of property being a form of capitalism except when certain conditions are met—conditions which, in their argument, did not exist in the Marxist–Leninist states.78 Marxism's dictatorship of the proletariat is a democratic state form; single-party rule (which the Marxist–Leninist states made use of) cannot be a dictatorship of the proletariat under the Marxist definition.9 They conclude that Marxism–Leninism is neither Marxism nor Leninism nor the union of both, but rather an artificial term created to justify Stalin's ideological distortion. Communism In political and social sciences, communism (from Latin communis, "common, universal")12 is the philosophical, social, political and economic ideology and movement whose ultimate goal is the establishment of the communist society, which is a socioeconomic order structured upon the common ownership of the means of production and the absence of social classes, money34 and the state.56 Opposed to liberalism, nationalism, capitalism, and populism, communism is usually placed on the far-left within the traditional left–right spectrum7. Communism includes a variety of schools of thought, which broadly include Marxism, anarchism (anarchist communism) and the political ideologies grouped around both. All of these share the analysis that the current order of society stems from its economic system, capitalism; that in this system there are two major social classes: the working class—who must work to survive and who make up the majority within society—and the capitalist class—a minority who derives profit from employing the working class, through private ownership of the means of production—and that conflict between these two classes is the root of all problems in society and will ultimately be resolved through a revolution. The revolution will put the working class in power and in turn establish social ownership of the means of production, which according to this analysis is the primary element in the transformation of society towards communism. Criticism of communism can be roughly divided into those concerning themselves with the practical aspects of 20th century communist states8 and those concerning themselves with communist principles and theory.9 History In the 1940 Chawallian Revolution.Category:Communist Category:Socialist Category:Chawosaurian Revolution Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Timothy Max Roosevelt